


Crash

by mariesfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, How Do I Tag, LITERALLY, M/M, Some Fluff, final draft, idk - Freeform, not even in this fandom anymore, pretty sure there was some smut right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesfreckles/pseuds/mariesfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch casts a spell upon Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work by Marie Brown.
> 
> So back when I was in the Supernatural fandom I wrote this fic called "Crash."   
> Sure it was alright but I admit it sucked. I decided to rewrite it and fix it up just a bit. So here is the new and improved Crash.

February

"We must find Dean!!!" Castiel shouted, throat sore and dry. Sam was frustrated as well, but Cas was starting to get on his nerves, "chill out Cas, I am trying my best!"   
Castiel gave him an intensive glare, although, not quite like the ones he gives Dean.  
"You don't understand," he spat, "I rebelled against heaven, I lost everything, for him! My life revolves around him."   
Sam threw him his traditional bitch face, and frustrated by his lack of perspective and empathy, Castiel storms out of the room and into his, slamming the door behind him. Onto the bed he fell, tears rolling from his eyes weary and red, and his cheeks down.   
"This is all my fault. I should have protected Dean. I should have- I... I should have-" he broke out into a loud sob. Curled up in his torn trench-coat, Castiel weeps until sleep overcomes him, thinking up millions of ways he should have protected Dean.   
In a haze of his subconsciousness, he could feel his mind, his tears, his melancholic chants. But for now he dreams of the sweetest things his mind could endure. It started with a man, a man who is sun-kissed with a million constellations. A man whose green eyes stare through Castiel's very existence. A man who bears the tattoo of sin, and drinks until he falls into a stupor. A man with a soul; a soul of which was so mangled and broken, and a soul that was unfaithful and lost. A soul that Castiel touched, and became entangled in this world. Not an ordinary world, why would it be? This world is something brand new and different. A world entirely based upon one man. His thoughts, his pleasures, his passions, and his family. Everything of this man is this mangled and torn world that Castiel had fallen in love with. It has became something he had never had the pleasures of having; a home. Of course Castiel had the heavens, but truly, this broken man is more of a home to Cas than any heavenly shelter. He is an angel after all, who has fallen. Not only has he fallen from his grace, but for a flawed man of the earth; the sun-kissed man with green eyes and a mangled soul, _The Righteous Man._  
   
As he devours this sugar sweet dream of a sun-kissed man with green eyes, darkness from the corner of his mind creeps in. Castiel would have said, that his beautiful dream turned into a nightmare. But in a better sense, it turned into a memory.   
~The witch hid in the tree above them, as his eyes wandered hopelessly. "We will never find her," Castiel thought. In the nick of time, the witch jumped from the tree and onto their path. She was truly a sight. Curly haired, with eyes wider than the sky and a hawk-like nose, she had washed out skin, that was pale and pasty. Then it happened. She placed a hand on Dean and its like everything was over. After that Sam and Castiel woke up in the same place, but with Dean gone. He remembered how his knuckles were still sore and wounded from punching the tree in anger. The former angel ran his fingers through his dark hair, as held the image of her in his mind. Castiel blatantly imagine torturing her. Her eyes were green, just as any witch's would be, but could never compare to Dean's. She had the likes and resemblance of the of a cat, for her feline features. Such as her wide eyes, small waist, sharp jaw, and her even sharper nose. Her curly hair was unkempt and damaged. It resembled fire, with it's intense orange colour. "I swear on my life she will die for this!" Castiel screamed. It must have been literally because his own shouting voice woke him up. He blinked in the sun that filtered in on him through the window. Castiel froze. There was a realisation that set in. The window is on the west wall, but in his own room it's to the east. Taking a deep breath, he felt his heart stop. The smell of dean stained the room. It then hit him, that last night, Castiel stormed into the wrong room. A tear rolled down his cheek as he drank in the scene. Castiel rose from the bed, stepping on the alcohol stained carpet, and towards the closet. He changed into one of Dean's shirts, and felt sort of at home. He then pulled his trademark trench coat over it and covered the shirt up by fastening the belt it held, and buttoning it.   
Suddenly, as if on cue, Sam barged into the room, "I found him!"   
Without another word said they were out the door and in the impala. Pedal to the metal, Sam floored the gas, using every shortcut he could think of in order to avoid traffic. They heading to some industrial building where it was believed that Dean is in the basement. The impala skid to the back of the building, rushing in after taking the right precautions, like protection and weapons. The building was dark, and their footsteps seemed to echo far out, as they would in a cave.   
Castiel knew what had to be done, and without any warning he began to shout, "Dean! Dean, its Cas and Sam!" The voice echoed for what seemed for a long time but then there was a reply.  
"Help! Help me! Help!" The voice was faint and raspy, but just loud enough to be in ear shot. He ran faster than he might had ever ran. "Dean!"  
"Cas?" His voice was nearby. He ran to where a figure was visible,curled on the ground.  
"Dean? Did she hurt you?" He looked up, donning an abnormally nonchalant expression. "No, its just I have not eaten in a few days, I'm weak and...." He trailed off.   
"I understand. Well sort of. But look we are going to get you out of here, and take you home."   
His face grew tired but a bit more concerned.   
"You didn't even consider that this is a trap! She could have took me to get to you!"   
"Of course I considered it. In fact, it probably is a trap. But that changes nothing. I need you, and I wasn't leaving you here with this bitch." Dean chuckled, "you mean witch?"   
"No. I meant bitch," Castiel retorted, "Although she technically is a witch, bitch was a very good and relevant play of words."   
"Oh." Dean mumbled. "I didn't expect a reference."   
"Well... Let's get you out of here.."   
Castiel picked dean up, slinging him almost effortlessly across his shoulder. As he walked towards the door where Sam stood outside, she then appeared before us. Her wide eyes searched Castiel rather well.   
"Castiel," the witch spoke with nostalgia, "you are a human!" She seemed to be amused.  
"Yes, now move." Castiel demanded, sliding to the left, but she mirrored the action.  
"And why do you care for the man?" She asked with a ghostly smile.   
"He is my family."   
"No. He is your home. That mangled soul is your home."   
"You are wrong and have no idea what you're talking about." She chuckled and shook her head, "You touched that broken man's soul and fell in love! You love him!"   
Castiel felt his chest lock up and a growl emitted from deep in his throat, "what does it matter to you?"   
The witch smirked, tilting her head, "aperire hoc amore hominis verissima!" She shouted and threw a small charm at Dean. Before he could make his eyes back up to her, Castiel found that she was gone. 


End file.
